Warriors Orochi Fighter A crossover fanfic
by Mizukami Yukimura
Summary: Hyaahahaha! Akhirnya tercapailah harapanku buat bikin fanfic crossover yang super gaje, garing, OOC, gakl nyambung, dan gak jelas ini! Well, enjoy deh. Huehehehehehehe..... *Plak!* *Bletak* *Jdhor* *Gedebuk!*
1. Chapter 1 : Kontes Jitak Menjitak

Warriors Orochi Fighter chapter 1 : Kontes Jitak Menjitak

A Warriors Orochi and Fatal Frame fanfic

Bwahahahahahahah………..Fanfic ini saya bikin konsep yang agak berbeda, sih. Tapi don't worry, saya bikin Fanfic ini dengan genre : HUMOR! Ditambah, fanfic ini lebih ancur daripada sebelumnya! Okeh, enjoy the Madness! Same as usual, Warriors Orochi belongs to KOEI. While, Fatal Frame belongs to Tecmo.

Pada suatu hari, ada pengumuman yang mengatakan jika ada turnamen yang diselenggarakan setelah pertempuran pihak Shu di Koshi Castle. Pertempuran Shu melawan pihak Orochi merupakan pertempuran terakhir setelah Pihak Wei, Wu, dan Samurai.

Sementara itu di pihak yang lain………

"Hufh……… ternyata capek juga, ya latihannya." Kata cewek yang namanya Ruka yang mulai kecapekan habis latihan. (Yaeyalah! latihan kan juga bikin capek!)

"Ya udah. Skarang latihannya sampe di situ dulu, Oke? Kita istirahat dulu di bawah pohon cemara, yuk." Ajak Misaki.

"Yuk!" Jawab Ruka.

Pembaca, perlu pembaca ketahui tentang keluarga yang super aneh ini. Walaupun sekarang mereka sudah yatim piatu, Kei, Mizu, dan Hanbei yang sekarang juga berlatih untuk menghadapi ujian (dibaca : turnamen) ini. Kei dan Mizu sering bertengkar karena Kei sering bersikap mesum. (Waduh…. Ganteng-ganteng kok mesum, sih? *Ditendang FG-nya Kei.*)

"Dasar Kakak ini! Hentai Lovers! Seenaknya aja liat celana dalam orang!" Teriak Mizu yang melihat kakaknya yang lagi tersenyum-senyum khas ala anak Fujoshi. Mizu yang sekarang ini memakai rok yang modelnya sama yang kayak Miku pake di Fatal Frame pertama dan dengan sengaja diintip oleh kakaknya. (Baru bab 1 langsung tamat. Menyesal sekali….) Akhirnya, Mizu langsung menghajar kakaknya dengan tongkat lampu. (Hahaha…. Ternyata tongkat lampu berguna juga, ya? Lagipula, dia dapet dari mana tuh?)

"Aduh! Ampun, Mizu! Kakak janji gak bakalan ngintip rokmu lagi!" Teriak Kei yang udah ampir sekarat gara-gara dihajar adeknya.

"Aduh, kakak ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Hanbei dengan wajahnya yang tidak berdosa.

"Gak tau!" Teriak mereka berdua.

Hanbei langsung meninggalkan 2 orang aneh itu. Sementara, Kei dan Mizu kembali lagi berlatih, dan tiba-tiba Mizu langsung pingsan karena kakaknya yang melakukan tendangan "tatsumaki sempuu kyaku". Mizu pingsan karena : Mizu-nya belom makan siang! (Hyaahaha…. Kayak author pas waktu upacara pembukaan perjusami di sekolah, tuh.)

"HOI! Mizu, Mizu! Bangun, dong!" Teriak Kei yang membangunkan Mizu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang bergema di kepalanya, " _Social Link, adikku sayang Arcana Lover, BROKEN ! MAMPUS LU ! INI DIA SEBABNYA LU KAGAK SAYANG AMA ADEK!_" Akhirnya, Kei langsung umek-umekan n tereak-tereak gak jelas kayak Orgil. (Waduh….)

Mizu yang masih tergeletak karena latihan yang bikin dia mabuk (dibaca : Pingsan), Mutsuki Tachibana yang tiba-tiba nongol langsung membangunkan Mizu.

"Mizu…. Mizu…. Bangun, dong." Kata Mutsuki yang membangunkan Mizu.

"Ng….? Ada apa?" Tanya Mizu yang udah sadar.

"Akhirnya, udah sadar juga, toh? WOI! Bilang aja kalo lu suka ama Mutsuki!" Kata Kei dengan senyum liciknya.

"Eh, enak aja ngomong gitu! Dasar Hentai Lovers! Yaoi Lovers!" Teriak Mizu.

"Apa lu bilang? Yaoi Lovers?" Teriak Kei dengan shock.

"Ya! Pas kakak masih kuliah ama Kak Mafuyu itu, apa coba?" tanya Mizu yang sambil menolakkan pinggangnya.

-Flashback antara Kei dan Mafuyu pada waktu Ospek semasa Kuliah-

"Skarang, ospeknya dimulai! Kalo ada yang bantah perintah gua, entar kalian bakal dikucilkan ama satu kampus ini!" Kata seorang senior bernama Yoshino Takigawa.

"Huuh! Disuruh apaan lagi, neh?" Pikir Kei dalam hati.

"Haduh… Haduh…. Mati dah…. Paling entar disuruh yang aneh-aneh lagi, nih!" Pikir Mafuyu sambil memasang wajah sweatdropnya.

"Skarang kalian boleh istirahat dulu! Tapi besok, Ospek yang sebenarnya akan dimulai!" Kata Naoya, pacar dari Yoshino yang sedikit mengancam.

Ketika Kei sedang tidur di kamarnya………..

"Ngh….. Rei…. Rei sayang….. kamu dimana?" tanya Kei sambil mengigau.

"WOI! KEI! KEI! BANGUN DONG!" teriak Mafuyu.

"Rei…? Rei…? Sini dong….." Gumam Kei.

"Ya tuhan…… ni orang lagi kesambet setan ato apaan, sih?" pikir Mafuyu sambil sweatdrop.

Dan apa yang terjadi………..

Eng Ing Eeeeeenngg……

Pikir aja sendiri saya capek *Pemalas! Dihajar semua pembaca*

Oke….. Oke….. saya jelasin deh.

Dan sebenernya……

Kei tiba-tiba aja langsung meluk-meluk and Nyium-nyium Mafuyu!

Hyaahahaha…….. *Dihajar FG-nya Kei & Mafuyu*

Huhuhu…… tolong jangan hajar saya……. Sebenernya saya juga suka Mafuyu, kok. Hiks…. Hiks….

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH! Kei! Apa-Apaan sih lo maen peluk orang aja?" teriak Mafuyu yang langsung histeris sehingga membuat Kei langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ng? AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! Ternyata loe? Dasar! Enak aja bangunin orang sembarangan!" teriak Kei.

"Heh! Lu dari tadi kesambet apaan sih kok dari tadi ngomongin Rei terus?" tanya Mafuyu.

"Gua gak kesambet apa-apa, tau!" jawab Kei dengan nadanya yang bringas.

"Kenapa kok lu dari tadi manggil-manggil nama Rei terus?" tanya Mafuyu yang bikin Mizu kaget.

Mizu yang tiba-tiba aja nongol di tempat kejadian yang nyeremin itu langsung mikir. "Ya tuhan…… ternyata kakak gua Yaoi Lovers!"

End Flashback………..

"Ya ampun…. Ternyata kakakmu Hentai… eh, maksudnya Yaoi lovers!" Kata Mutsuki. (Lho, Mutsuki. Kok kamu jadi ikut-ikutan kayak saya sih?)

"Yaah, begitulah kakak gua. Aneh, bau tanah..." kata Mizu sambil mengeluh kesah karena tingkah sang kakak.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" tanya cowok yang pake baju biru ama daleman warna putih yang namanya Yuu.

"Ini, Yuu-san. Soal si Mizu. Dia lagi kesel gara-gara tingkah kakaknya." jawab Mutsuki sambil nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Mizu.

"Kakaknya kenapa?" tanya Yuu yang bego sendiri.

"Katanya Mizu, kakaknya itu Yaoi Lovers ato bisa dibilang, Homoseks ato Gay." Jawab Mutsuki secara kronologis dari A-D.

"Waduh, kakak lo napa kok bisa gitu?" tanya Yuu yang shocknya bukan main.

"Woi! Ada apa, sih?" tanya Mafuyu yang tiba-tiba aja nongol di tempat 'percurhatan' itu.

"Ini. Soal si Mizu." Jawab Yuu ama Mutsuki.

"Lho? Mizu kenapa?" tanya Mafuyu.

"Ni katanya dia lagi kesel ma kakaknya." Jawab Yuu.

"Kok bisa? Ceritanya gimana?" tanya Mafuyu.

"Yaah, kakak tau sendiri kan pas kejadian sewaktu kakak ospek ma kakakku?" tanya Mizu.

"Yang dulu itu?" tanya Mafuyu lagi.

"Ya. Bener-bener dah. Udah kakak gua Hen-Com, ditambah lagi jadi Yaoi Lovers. BWAH!" jawab Mizu sambil mengeluh kesah banget dah.

"Hen-com? Apaan tuh?" tanya 3 cowok yang ada di situ yang bego sendiri.

"Hentai Complex. Hentai Complex itu : Seseorang yang suka hal-hal yang berbau porno secara berlebihan." Jawab Mizu secara rinci.

"Oh….. gitu, toh." Jawab mereka ber-3 yang langsung ngudeng.

*Tiba-tiba, Kei dateng ke kamarnya Mizu*

"Kalian pada ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya Kei yang penasaran.

"Ya ini soal kakak lah! Dasar Hen-Com, Y-Com!" teriak Mizu.

"Dasar! Beraninya menghina kakak!" teriak Kei sambil bawa gelas*dpt dr mana tuh?*

"Emang kenyataan kan sifat kakak sendiri kayak gitu!" teriak Mizu sambil bawa kipas.

"DASAR! KALO AMA KAKAK SENDIRI JANGAN BEGITU, DONG!" teriak Kei yang langsung mecahin gelas(huh, lebay amat!)

"BIARIN!" teriak Mizu.

Dan akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan sengit alias kontes jitak-menjitaknya sudah dimulai antara Kei dan Mizu.

*Tiba-tiba aja, Hanbei langsung dateng ke tempat kejadian yang aneh banget. Sementara, Mafuyu, Yuu, ma Mutsuki dah masang wajah sweatdrop karena mereka baru tau soal kejadian aneh bin ajaib ini.*

"Lho, mereka kenapa?" Tanya Hanbei dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Gak tau, tuh." Jawab 3 orang yang ada di situ.

*Akhirnya, semua orang yang ada di situ Cuma memasang wajah sweatdrop mereka ke 2 orang kakak-beradik yang kelewat gak waras.*

Lho? Kok endingnya jadi Horror begini? Well, pokoke Enjoy deh…. XP XP XP


	2. Chapter 2 : The Marks

Warriors Orochi Fighter chapter 2 : The Mark

A Warriors Orochi and Fatal Frame fanfic

Oke, skarang ni adalah chapter ke-2 dr Fanfic Series yang aneh bin gaje ini. Hyuuhohohoho...... ENJOY THE MADNESS!

*Dinuklir pembaca*

Dan maafkan atas ke"OOC"an saya yang sebesar-besarnya.

*Minta maaf sambil sujud-sujud gak jelas.*

Keesokan harinya, setelah Mizu yang kemaren habis berantem ama sang kakak gara-gara sifat "Hentai" dari kakaknya. Dan sekarang, Mizu udah di rawat di rumah sakit, eh salah, eh rumah sakit ngesot, eh, di rumah, ya? (Pembaca : Ni author kok latah banget sih? Ya jelas di rumahnya lah! *Dihajar pembaca*)

"Uuugh! Gila! Dasar Hen-Com! Skali-kali sikapnya dirubah dong! Jangan yang dipikir Cuma reputasi jadi penulis! Kepribadian sendiri lebih diutamakan dong daripada reputasi karir kakak sendiri! Kalo kepribadiannya kayak gitu, mana mungkin bisa jadi sukses kayak gini!" pikir Mizu sambil menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

*Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang ketuk-ketuk pintu rumah Mizu.*

"Permisi……? Apakah disini kediaman keluarga Amakura?" Tanya seseorang yang udah ada di depan pintu rumah Mizu. (A/N : Hyuuhhohoho…… kan karakter di sini yang nama keluarganya Amakura kan Kei, dy kan pny adek 2 yaitu : Mizu n Hanbei.*BOHONG!* Jd, 2 adeknya jg ikut dlm keluarga Amakura.)

Mizu yang langsung berdiri dan nge-check orang yang ada di luar itu. Dan dy langsung membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ng….. maaf ini siapa, ya?" Tanya Mizu yang agak basa-basi.

"Oh, kamu adeknya Kei-san, kan? Ah, ya. Perkenalkan, aku Taigong Wang. Temen latihan kung-fu kakakmu. Biasanya sih, kakakmu sering dateng latian kalo dia ada waktu luang, sih." kata cowok yang namanya Taigong Wang. (Kelewat sopan drpd Kei. Hyuuhohoho………….)

"Oh, jadi kamu yang namanya Taigong Wang, ya? Oh, ya. Namaku Mizu. Salam kenal." kata Mizu yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria. (Hyuuuhohoho……)

"Salam kenal juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu mana? Kok hari ini dia gak latian?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Hmm…. Kamu mau nyari kakakku? Bentar, ya. Aku panggilin dulu." jawab Mizu yang langsung mo pergi ke dalam rumahnya buat manggil kakaknya.

*Sementara itu, Kei langsung dateng ke depan pintu rumahnya.*

"Eh, Taigong Wang. Ada apa?" Tanya Kei yang sok basa-basi.

"Ng….. aku mo tanya. Apa kakak hari ini gak latian? Kalo kakak gak latian hari ini, gak apa-apa, kok." kata Taigong Wang.

"Hmm….. oke deh! Jamnya seperti biasa, kan?" tanya Kei.

"Yoi." jawab Taigong Wang dengan singkat abis.

Akhirnya, kedua cowok itu siap-siap buat "Spare Training"(Klo di istilah game mungkin kyk gtu. Lp dah.) ke tempat guru mereka yaitu, Fu Xi. Oke, kita kembali ke Mizu dll.

"BWEH….. Gila, capek juga nih." kata Mizu yang udah kecapean.

"Haha…. Kenapa? Capek, ya?" tanya cewek yang namanya Sanzang yang tiba-tiba aja nongol di tempat Mizu latihan.

"Hmm…. Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tadi ke sini sama siapa?" tanya Mizu dengan nafas yang udah ngos-ngosan.

"Oh, tadi si Sun Wukong kan mo ke tempatnya si Mitsuhide-senpai. Jadi, kan kebetulan rumahnya Mitsuhide-senpai deket ama rumah kamu, jadinya aku ikut aja." Jawab Sanzang dengan kronologis.

"Oh, gitu ya. Ya udah deh." Kata Mizu yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Lho? Mizu, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sanzang yang agak kuatir.

"Ahaha…. Gak pa-pa. Aku Cuma capek doang, kok." Jawab Mizu.

"Oh, gitu ya. Ya udah deh. Berjuang aja buat turnamen nanti." Kata Sanzang yang menyemangati Mizu.

"Huh? Sanzang, kamu ikut juga?" tanya Mizu.

"Iya. Sebenernya, aku Cuma pengen si Wukong balik lagi kayak dulu. Yaah, gitu deh." Jawab Sanzang yang menghela nafasnya.

"Lho? Si Wukong kenapa? Ada yang aneh sama dia?" tanya Mizu.

"Gak tau. Entah kenapa kok sifatnya jadi aneh begini. Aku juga heran, sih. Kenapa kok dia mo ikut di pihak Orochi." Jawab Sanzang yang ampe mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Haah? Dia ikut di pihak Orochi? Kok bisa?" tanya Mizu yang langsung shock.

"Gak tau. Aneh banget kan kalo dia mau banget kalo pergi ke rumah Mitsuhide-senpai?" tanya Sanzang yang mulai curhatnya.

"Lho? Kok dia mau pergi ke rumah Mitsuhide-senpai? Padahal kan dia ikut di pihak Orochi!" jawab Mizu.

"Aku juga gak tau. Mending kita ke rumahnya aja, yuk!" ajak Sanzang.

"Oke! Ayo!" jawab Mizu dengan semangat juang 45-nya. (Huehehehe…….)

*Setelah itu, mereka sampai di rumah Mitsuhide. Yang tepatnya di ruang tamunya, sih.*

"SUN WUKONG!" Teriak Sanzang.

"WUKONG! Gile lo! Mo lo apain Mitsuhide-senpai?" teriak Mizu.

"PAPAAAAA!" teriak seorang anak cewek yang tiba-tiba nongol di situ.(Hueehehehe…. Sanzang n Mizu manggilnya "-senpai" Krn, Mitsuhide adlh tmn skul mereka.)

"Gra…. Gracia anakku, tolong….. lakukanlah yang kamu anggap…. Baik….. Ma.. Maafkan.. Papa, ya?" kata Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide-senpai!" teriak Sanzang n Mizu.

"Mizu….. Sanzang….. tolong….. rawatlah….. anakku….. Jagalah dia dengan baik….." kata Mitsuhide ke Mizu n Sanzang.

"PAPAAAA! JANGAN MATI, PA! GRACIA GAK MAU DITINGGAL SENDIRI!" teriak Gracia sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf, ya. Semuanya……….." kata Mitsuhide yang langsung menutup matanya.

"PAPAAAAAAAA!"

"MITSUHIDE-SENPAI!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ kecuali Sun Wukong yang mo kabur dari rumah Mitsuhide. Mereka pada sedih liat kematian Mitsuhide yang begitu tragis.(Lho? Kok endingnya dramatic begini sih? Tp gpp, campuran doang. Hehe… OOC deh sy. *Plak!* *Bletak!* *Jedhiar!* *Gedebuk!* *Author mati dihajar*)

Tiba-tiba si Ryu and Kairi eh, salah. Maksud saya, Taigong Wang and Kei tiba-tiba aja dateng di rumahnya Mitsuhide. Karena, habis mereka pulang dari "Spare Training", dan mereka gak sengaja liat Mizu and Sanzang yang lagi di rumahnya Mitsuhide.

"Lho? Ada apa, sih?" tanya Kei ama Taigong Wang.

"Mitsuhide-senpai…………… Hiks.." jawab Mizu sambil nangis.

"Kenapa? Mitsuhide kenapa?" tanya Taigong Wang dengan shock ala sinetron Indonesia yang gak bermutu sama sekali. *Author digebuki produser sinetron Indonesia*

"Mitsuhide-senpai………….. Ma…… Ma……" jawab Mizu dengan terbata-bata.

"Ada apa, Mizu? Mitsuhide kenapa?" tanya Taigong Wang dengan ekspresi yang sama.(Huh!)

"Mitsu… Mitsuhide… senpai… Ma… Ma.. Ti…" jawab Mizu yang masih terbata-bata.

"APAAAAAAAA? MITSUHIDE MATI?" tanya Kei dan Taigong Wang dengan shocknya bukan maen.

"I… Iya…." jawab Mizu dan Sanzang.

"Kok bisa? Ceritanya gimana?" tanya Kei dengan shock.

"Aku juga gak tau, kak. Barusan aja, aku ama Sanzang udah di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba aja, Mitsuhide-senpai udah keliatan hampir mati." Jawab Mizu secara urut dari A-Z.

"Trus siapa yang bunuh dia?" tanya Kei dengan bringasnya.

"Yang bunuh papaku tadi, orangnya….. namanya…….. Sun Wukong! Dia juga temennya Papaku semasa sekolah!" jawab Gracia yang tiba-tiba aja nongol dan jadi ngambek karena papanya meninggal.(Astaga….. sedih juga, ya?)

"APAAAAAAA? SUN WUKONG?" tanya Taigong Wang yang langsung siap-siap fury mode-nya.(Hohoho…. Fury mode-nya pasti kayak Ryu. Hyuuhohoho…….. *Digampar Taigong Wang.*)

"Ya!" jawab Gracia yang masih ngambek.

"Ng…… sori deh semuanya. Perasaanku jadi gak enak deh kalo liat kasus ini." kata Mizu yang tiba-tiba aja kepalanya langsung pusing n hampir pingsan.

"Mizu-chan! Mizu-chan, kamu gak apa-apa, kan? tanya Taigong Wang sambil megang-megang tangan Mizu. (Wuih.. Wuih… romantisnya…..)

"Kok…. Di sini penuh kabut ya? Sanzang…. Kakak…. Taigong Wang-san… Gracia…. kalian.. di mana? Kok, yang aku lihat Cuma bayangan aja, sih?" tanya Mizu yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"MIZU!" teriak Sanzang, Kei, dan Taigong Wang.

"Ngh………. to… tolong….." kata Mizu sambil merintih minta tolong.

"Ada apa, Mizu? Ada apa?" teriak Kei dengan shock. Seketika itu, dan…. Gedebuk! Mizu langsung pingsan dan gak sadarkan diri.

"MIZUUUUUUUU!" teriak Kei dengan Histeris. Tiba-tiba, Kei mendengar suara yang bergema di kepalanya, _"_ _Social Link, adikku sayang Arcana Lover, Apapun katanya, akhirnya merasa sayang juga pada adeknya. Hm… Hm… itulah perasaan seorang kakak."_ Akhirnya, Kei langsung sadar kalo adeknya adalah guru, eh, maksud saya, orang yang berharga baginya.(Wuih! Dasar Sis-Com!)

"Aku mengerti. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, Mizu, kakak akan selalu melindungimu meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya!" kata Kei dengan sepenuh hati.

"Dasar Sis-Com!" kata Taigong Wang berbisik.

"Sis-Com…." kata Sanzang berbisik.

"…..Sis-Com?" tanya Gracia berbisik. (A/N: Sis-Com : Laki-laki yang mengidolakan saudara perempuannya secara berlebihan.)

"Ngh….. kakak… kakak… tolong…." kata Mizu yang hampir sadar.

"Mizu!" teriak Kei dengan histeris.

"…………"

Mizu yang tadinya hampir sadar, tiba-tiba jadi pingsan lagi. Dan tanda warna merah di keningnya menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Mizu?" tanya Kei.

"Lho? Kok ada tanda api warna merah di keningnya Tante Mizu?" tanya Gracia dengan heran.

"Tanda apaan, tuh?" tanya Taigong Wang dengan penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan…… itu….." kata Sanzang.

Jieh!

Gila!

Gak nyambung!

Gak lucu sama sekali!

Gak Romantis!

Gak dramatis amat!

Semuanya Garing!

Jayus!

OOC!

Gomenasai…. Atas ke"OOC"an saya yang lgi kumat….

*Minta maaf lagi…. Sujud-sujud gak jelas lagi….*


	3. Chapter 3 : The Makrs part 2

Warriors Orochi Fighter chapter 3 : The Marks part 2

A Warriors Orochi and Fatal Frame fanfic

Yeah, chapter ke-3 ini mungkin agak lebih menjorok sedikit tentang tragedy+romance. Agak menyedihkan juga sih, siap-siap buat pop corn dan soda kesukaan pembaca! Hyahaha….. justkid…

"Tanda apaan, tuh?" tanya Taigong Wang penasaran plus kuatir.

"Jangan-jangan ini……" jawab Sanzang yang udah kuatir banget.

"Tante Mizu kenapa?" tanya Gracia dengan mata yang agak sedih.

"Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Baiklah, sepertinya akan saya Bantu masalah ini." kata seseorang yang suaranya udah kayak orang tua yang bijaksana dan baik hati.(Waaaahh…. Hebat dong.)

"Ng? Maaf, tolong perkenalkan diri anda." kata Kei.

"Ah, saya lupa. Nama saya Zuo Ci. Saya dengar ada yang mengalami kesulitan di sini." Kata kakek yang namanya Zuo Ci.

"Oh, kakek Zuo Ci. Saya ingin mohon bantuan anda. Adik saya tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan ada tanda api berwarna merah di keningnya." Jelas Kei.

"Hmm….. kelihatannya adikmu ini memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dapat dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kemampuan ini memang sangat hebat. Bisa jadi adikmu adalah Seiden. Biasanya, kemampuan dan tanda yang ada di kening adikmu ini disebut sebagai "Chi no Fuuin" atau Segel darah." Jelas Zuo Ci.

"Segel…. Darah….? Apa itu?" tanya semua orang di situ kecuali Zuo Ci.

"Segel darah adalah : tanda bahwa jika seseorang memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan kemampuan intelektual yang sangat hebat dibandingkan manusia biasa. Biasanya ada tanda api berwarna merah di keningnya. Ini bisa jadi disebabkan dari keturunannya ataupun pernah bertarung melawan seseorang yang ia benci yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat dibandingkan korbannya. Korban yang sudah bertarung melawan musuhnya yang terkuat akan jatuh pingsan selama beberapa detik dan bangun kembali dengan tanda segel darah tersebut. Ambisi daripada kemauannya adalah membunuh semua orang yang menghadanginya. Biasanya seseorang yang memiliki tanda ini disebut sebagai Siluman Pembunuh berdarah dingin. Terkadang, seorang seiden yang memiliki tanda ini biasanya diberikan untuk seiden yang memiliki bakat intelektual dan bertarung yang baik. Jika seseorang memiliki kemampuan ini, keinginannya hanyalah membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Dan bagi seorang seiden, kemampuan ini digunakan untuk menjalankan misinya. Dan tanda api warna merahnya mengeluarkan mata, bahwa orang itu akan melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata biasa. Mata ini biasanya disebut dengan mata ketiga Fungsinya, ketika si korban melihat sesuatu yang tidak Nampak oleh mata biasa, orang itu akan melihat dari kejauhan tentang apa yang ada di dalam diri orang lain." Kata Zuo Ci secara kronologis dari A-X.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan sahabat saya sekarang, kek?" tanya Sanzang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Biar saya yang menyembuhkannya." Jawab Zuo Ci yang langsung nyentuh keningnya Mizu.

Seketika itu, Mizu langsung sadar dan semua orang pada ngeluarin air mata mereka termasuk Gracia yang seneng karena Mizu dah sadar total. (Yaeyalah, masa' setengah sadar?)

"Terima kasih ya, kakek Zuo Ci." Kata Gracia dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, nak. Kakek harus pergi dulu." Kata Zuo Ci dan tiba-tiba, Zuo Ci langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Mi.. Mizu…?" tanya Kei yang heran.

"Ng….. kabutnya udah hilang, ya?" tanya Mizu.

"Mizu-chan, disini gak ada kabut, kok." Jawab Taigong Wang.

"Oh……" kata Mizu.

"Mizu! Syukur deh kamu gak apa-apa!" kata Sanzang yang masih nangis.

"Tante Mizu! Syukur banget deh kalo Tante masih hidup!" teriak Gracia sambil meluk Mizu.

"Gracia, tante masih hidup kok." kata Mizu sambil nangis.

"Tante, Papa udah……" kata Gracia.

"Tante tau. Papamu udah meninggal. Tante turut berduka cita, ya?" kata Mizu yang masih menangis.

"Tante….." kata Gracia.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Gracia?" tanya Mizu.

"Tante…… Gracia sayang sama Tante Mizu. Tante Mizu sebenernya udah kayak Ibu Gracia sendiri, kok." Kata Gracia yang masih meluk Mizu.

"Huh?" tanya Mizu.

"Ng? Gracia? Trus misalnya kalo Tante Mizu jadi Mami kamu, trus yang jadi Papi kamu siapa dong?" tanya Kei dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Menurut aku, paman Taigong Wang sih." Jawab Gracia dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH? GILA LO!" teriak Taigong Wang.

"Kakak apa-apaan, sih?" teriak Mizu.

"Ahahaha……… kakak Cuma bercanda aja, kok." Kata Kei.

"BODO AMAT! SKALI LO NGOMONG GITU, GUA MO HAJAR LO ABIS-ABISAN!" teriak Taigong Wang.

"Kakak ngapain sih menghina gua kayak gitu?" teriak Mizu.

"Eehehehe…. Ampun….. Ampun……." Kata Kei dengan ekspresi kayak orang ngemis.

"MO APAAAN LO? MENGHINA? NGEJEK, HAAAAAHHH?" teriak Taigong Wang sambil nodongin garpu kearah Kei.

"Taigong Wang, sori deh. Ampun…… Ampun……" kata Kei dengan matanya yang Puppy Eyes.

"GAK AKAN GUA MAAFIN LO! KALO LO MO MENGHINA GUA LAGI, GUA HABISIN LO!" teriak Taigong Wang yang agak ngancem sambil nodongin garpunya. *Dapet dari mana, tuh?*

"Ampun……. Ampun……. Ampun…….." kata Kei yang aer matanya jatuh. (Dibaca : Meler.)

Author Comments : Ya ampun, ternyata Taigong Wang yang cakep-cakep, imut-imut tapi ganas kayak naga, ya? Gak kebayang. Seandainya, Taigong Wang kayak Ryu di Street Fighter. *Membayangkan Mode : ON!* *Taigong Wang : GO AWAY YOU F*BIIP!* *Dihajar Taigong Wang.* SKALIAN AJA DI KIREN EKI KE SI RYU(Taigong Wang) ITU! Hehehe…….. Ryu! Gua akan membuat lo sedikit lebih kesal lagi!

Akhirnya, mereka semua pulang ke kandang, eh, maksud saya, ke rumah masing-masing. Mizu yang tumben-tumbennya gak mo keluar dari kamarnya karena dia ada problem lah. Keesokan Harinya, Taigong Wang tiba-tiba aja dateng ke rumah Mizu buat jenguk dia.

"Permisi…?" tanya Taigong Wang yang udah nongol di pintu depan rumah Mizu.

"Huh? Oh, Taigong Wang. Ada apa? Ada latian lagi?" tanya Kei yang sok memperhatikan "Spare Training"nya.

"Bukan. Aku Cuma mo jenguk Mizu-chan aja, kok." Jawab Taigong Wang dengan entengnya.

"Ehem… Ehem… Ehem… mo ngapain, tuh?" tanya Kei dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ya jenguk dia, lah. Cuma mo nanya keadaannya doang." Jawab Taigong Wang.

"Alah… Alah… apaan tuh?" tanya Kei dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Jangan-jangan ni orang udah kesambet setan "Hentai", tuh. Pantesan aja pikirannya ngeres mulu." Kata Taigong Wang dalam hati.

"Hei, kenapa? Katanya mo jenguk Mizu?" tanya Kei.

"Oh, ya. Thanks." Jawab Taigong Wang.

"Ni aku anterin ke kamarnya. Baru-baru ini, dia jarang keluar dari kamarnya." Kata Kei sambil nganterin Taigong Wang ke kamarnya Mizu.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Gak tau, tuh." Jawab Kei.

*Setelah mereka sampe di kamarnya Mizu……*

"Nah, ni dah nyampe." Kata Kei sambil nunjukkin kamarnya Mizu.

"Oh, Oke. Makasih." Jawab Taigong Wang.

"Oke, dah ya. Aku mo nonton TV dulu." Kata Kei.

"Ya udah." Jawab Taigong Wang.

Setelah Taigong Wang dah nyampe ke kamarnya Mizu, Taigong Wang tiba-tiba gak sengaja liat Mizu yang lagi nangis. Tiba-tiba, soundtrack Persona 4 (yang mode select song itu, loh. Klo gak salah, Judulnya : "A Corner of Memories.") keputer.

"Mizu-chan......?" tanya Taigong Wang.

Mizu masih nangis dan gak mo jawab. Dan Taigong Wang langsung duduk di deketnya Mizu.

"Mizu-chan, ada apa?" tanya Taigong Wang sambil nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Mizu.

"Hiks………" jawab Mizu yang masih nangis.

"Mizu-chan… jangan nangis, dong." Kata Taigong Wang yang berusaha buat nenangin Mizu.(Suit… Suit… Prikitiew!)

"Hiks…… Taigong Wang-san………" jawab Mizu yang nangisnya udah agak reda.

"Udah deh. Ada apa? Apa ada yang bikin kamu sedih? Bilang aja ama aku. Gak apa-apa, kok. Aku janji deh, aku gak bakal bilangin ni ke orang lain." Kata Taigong Wang yang ngajak Curhat duluan.

"Hiks… Pas aku masih kecil, aku dah punya kemampuan yang gak akan dimiliki orang laen. Kakak tiriku dah tau soal ini." Jawab Mizu.

"Huh? Kakak tiri? Siapa kakak tirimu?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Kei Amakura. Yang juga temen latianmu itu." Jawab Mizu.

"Kei? Kakak tirimu? Kok bisa?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Ya. Soalnya, Ortuku meninggal gara-gara pihak Orochi yang kejam dan bengis. Ibuku meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Da Ji dan kawanannya, Sementara Ayahku mati karena dibunuh sama Kiyomori Taira. Aku sama Hanbei dulunya anak yatim piatu. Tapi, ortunya kak Kei ngangkat aku ama Hanbei jadi anak mereka." Jawab Mizu scara kronologis.

"Waduh, sedih juga sih. Trus kenapa kamu kok tau kalo Ayah ama Ibu kamu meninggal?" tanya Taigong Wang dengan agak perhatian.(Oh, so sweet…)

"Aku gak tau. Pokoknya aku udah gak sengaja terlanjur liat pembunuhan itu…… Da Ji… dia… dia udah… dia udah membunuh ortuku. Dan soal kemampuan ini, aku dari kecil udah punya kemampuan "Segel darah". Dan segel darah ini mengatakan ke aku kalo terjadi bahaya di keluargaku. Ternyata, betul juga. Bahaya itu datang juga. Tanda ini, kata keluargaku, ini adalah tanda buat menghapus semua bahaya dan buat menyegel keberadaan Orochi serta prajurit-prajuritnya. Sebenernya, aku adalah……Siluman Seiden yang berdarah dingin dan kejam. Aku tahu kamu pasti benci dan pengen menjauhi aku. Aku mungkin bukan manusia biasa. Kalo kamu mo menjauh, menjauh aja. Aku juga gak akan marah ato nyalahin kamu, kok." Kata Mizu yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mizu-chan… Mizu-chan… Aku gak membencimu, kok. Kita bisa hadapi semua ini bersama. Mizu-chan, apapun kamu, siapapun kamu, aku masih tetep sama kamu, kok. Tapi, kamu harus inget, kamu gak akan pernah sendiri." Kata Taigong Wang sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Mizu.

"Makasih." Jawab Mizu sambil meluk Taigong Wang. (Aah, Aah. So sweet banget, cuy!)

"Mizu-chan…… aku seneng kalo kamu bisa ceria lagi." Kata Taigong Wang sambil meluk Mizu. (Aww…… so sweet. Huehehehehe……. *Plak!* *Jedhor!* *Bruk!* *Gedebuk* *Author mati di Shinkuu Hadouken Taigong Wang!*

Author Comments : Huwaaaaaaaa………… So sweet amat…… *Nangis-nangis gak jelas* Ternyata, si Taigong Wang walopun dia ganas tapi romantic…… Oh, so sweet…… *di hadou-ken Taigong Wang*

*Sementara itu, Kei masih nonton TV. Tepatnya di ruang tamunya, sih.*

"Hmm… Taigong Wang sama Mizu ngapain ya? Ah, ngintip dulu deh." Pikir Kei dengan senyum mesumnya.

*Setelah Kei nyampe di depan kamarnya Mizu……*

"Permisi? Mizu… kamu baru ngapain?" tanya Kei.

"Oh, gak apa-apa kok, kak." Jawab Mizu.

"Kakak masuk ke kamarmu gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kei dengan wajah senyumnya yang begitu mesum.

"Gak apa-apa." Jawab Mizu.

*Setelah Kei masuk ke kamarnya Mizu……*

"Ohohoho… kalian berdua ngapain? Pasti… "ehem-ehem", ya?" tanya Kei dengan senyum liciknya.

"NGAPAIN SIH LO? UDAH TAU ADEK LO NANGIS MASIH LO EJEK! LU GAK PUNYA KASIAN APA AMA ADEK LO NDIRI?" tanya Taigong Wang yang langsung bringas kayak Evil Ryu di Street Fighter series.

"Ehehehe……… tenang-tenang… aku Cuma nanya doang, kok." Jawab Kei yang agak nyengir.

"Dasar! Hentai Lovers!" kata Taigong Wang dalam hati.

"Oh, kakak." Kata Mizu.

"Eh ya, Mizu. Besok kamu bisa gak nge-investigasi di Koshi Castle? Soalnya, kakak disuruh buat bikin cerita Non-Fiksi tentang Koshi Castle." Kata Kei dengan ekspresi yang kayak orang ngemis.

"Oh, Oke." Jawab Mizu singkat abis.

*Keesokan Harinya………*

"Kak, aku mau pergi ke Koshi Castle dulu, ya?" kata Mizu sambil berlari keluar rumah buat nge-investigasi Koshi Castle.

"Oh, ya. Hati-hati, ya." Teriak Kei.

"OK, kak!" balas Mizu.

*Sesampainya Mizu keluar dari rumah, tiba-tiba dia ketemu ama Taigong Wang yang kebetulan juga ada tugas, sih. Hehehehehe…….*

Sekedar Bacaan I

Sebenernya ni gak usah dibaca, sih. Tapi, lumayan. Ada halaman kosong mending diisi aja.

Pembaca tau Hentai dan Hen-Com, kan? Hmm… kalo ada yang gak tau, mending saya jelasin seringkas mungkin. Tapi, eh, serinci mungkin deh. Ato mending, gak usah dijelasin aja, ya? Jaman skarang sih, dah banyak orang yang tau Hentai, ya. Termasuk saya juga, sih. Hmm… kalo dipikir-pikir, kalo mereka kecanduan Hentai, . Bahaya juga, sih. Tapi, gimana buat mencegahnya? Saya juga gak tau banyak buat cara pencegahan virus Omes ini. Conto kasus yang saya alami, sih : Pesan humor yang berbau Hentai. Huuh, entah kenapa saya juga ikut-ikut ketularan virus gila ini. Pokoknya tanda-tanda yang dah kena virus Omes adlh :

1. Ketawa-ketawa mesum gak jelas.

2. Bayangin sesuatu yang berbau Hentai.

3. Yang di dalam pikirannya itu Hentai semua.

4. Sukanya liat gambar2 yang berbau "Hentai" *dgn nada nyeremin*

5. Kalo liat gambar cewek "Seksoy", pasti si orang itu bakal ngiler and kebelet pipis.

Well, kalo pembaca mo tahu caranya mencegah, ada satu sih. Tobat aja deh. Dan moga-moga virus Omesnya gak bakalan keluar lagi.

Sekedar Bacaan Selesai

Para pembaca, kita lanjutkan ceritanya, yuk! Let's go!

*Sesampainya Mizu keluar dari rumah, tiba-tiba dia ketemu ama Taigong Wang yang kebetulan juga ada tugas, sih. Hehehehehe…….*

"Oh, Taigong Wang-san… met pagi." Sapa Mizu dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Hmm… oh, Mizu-chan. Met pagi juga. Mo ke Koshi Castle, ya?" tanya Taigong Wang.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Taigong Wang-san. Kamu ada tugas, kan?" tanya Mizu dengan pipi yang memerah dan agak sedikit basa-basi.

"Iya, sih. Kebetulan di Koshi Castle. Buat……… Umm… yah, investigasi doang." Jawab Taigong Wang.

Muehehehehe…… akhirnya pertemuan romantic antara Mizu dan……

Taigong Wang : *Nge-hadouken author* HEH, AUTHOR GILA! DIEM LO!

Yuukyou : Woi! Enak aja maen Hadouken sgala!

Taigong Wang : Narasi lo terlalu gila dan aneh, tau!

Yuukyou : Suka-suka, dong!

*Tiba-tiba ada Suara dari kejauhan dan Lagu stagenya Ryu di Street Fighter EX Plus alpha keputer*

Announcer : Final Round! Fight!

Taigong Wang : Hadouken!

Yuukyou : Pantulkanlah! Inyoukyou! (A/N : Inyoukyou = Cermin Yin Yang.)

Taigong Wang : APPPAAA?

Yuukyou : Hyahaha! Gimana kesaktian senjataku! Panah ini exclusive banget buat fighter sejati!

Taigong Wang : Damn You, Yuukyou! Shinkuu… Hadouken!

Yuukyou : HAAAAAHHH! Yumi no…. Seiryuken! (A/N : Yumi no Seiryuken : Tembakan panah naga biru)

Taigong Wang : Gak berhasil juga! Sialan!

Yuukyou : Hyahahahahahaha! Mo nyerah lo?

Taigong Wang : Gak! Gak akan gua nyerah dalam pertarungan ini! Shinkuu Tatsumaki!

Yuukyou : Gleph! Heh, lumayan! Fuu-Un kyaku! (A/N : Fuu-Un kyaku/ Feng Yun jiao : Tendangan angin dan awan)

Taigong Wang : Ugh! Gila, kuat juga nih author!

Yuukyou : Hufh… Hufh… Ugh! Lumayan juga!

Taigong Wang : Heh, Shin, Shoryu-Ken!

Yuukyou : Gak secepat itu! Shinki Hatsudou! *Ikut2an jurusnya Kairi di Street Fighter EX series*

Taigong Wang : Heh, lumayan…

Mizu : *tiba-tiba nongol* Mendingan kalian damai aja deh!

Yuukyou : Yeah… bener juga, sih.

Taigong Wang : Oke deh. Mending damai aja daripada berantem terus.

Yuukyou : Ahaha… lagipula, gini sih masih mending daripada Mu Zi Qi and An Wei yang bener-bener kurang kerjaan.

Taigong Wang : Mu Zi Qi and An Wei? Sapa tuh?

Yuukyou : Ehehehe… mereka tuh karakter dari Fanfic gua yang dulu.

Mu Zi Qi and An Wei : *tiba-tiba dateng dan neriakin ke kuping author* DASAR AUTHOR SIALAAAAAANNNN!

Yuukyou : Yah, kalian lagi. Mo apa? Protes gara-gara Jun kawin ama Mafuyu?

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : YA! BETUL BANGET!

Taigong Wang : Ooo…. Jadi ini toh yang namanya An Wei and Mu Zi Qi. Mereka ngrebutin Jun?

Mafuyu : *tiba2 nongol di tempat aneh itu* Hei, ada apa, sih?

An Wei and Mu Zi Qi : GUA MO PROTES AMA LO!

Mafuyu : WOI! Kalo protes jangan ke gua, dong!

Yuukyou : Ahem, maaf kalo ganggu, nih. Ni kan dah garis takdir mereka buat kawin. Jadinya, mereka kawin aja.

Yi Zi Qi : *tiba-tiba nongol di deket author* Yang diomongin Mizu-chan tu bener.

Taigong Wang : *natap ke arah Yi Zi Qi* Uooo…………… mati aku. Ada hantu kembaranku………… (A/N : Bagi 100% pembaca yang gak tau karakter Jun, Yi Zi Qi, Mu Zi Qi and An Wei, bisa liat di Fanfic yang pertama saya publish di .net. Yang judulnya : Plesetan Ghost Hunter. *Thumbs up!*)

Yi Zi Qi : *menatap Taigong Wang sambil megang-megang wajahnya.* Lho? Aku mirip dia?

Taigong Wang : *mikir sambil megang perutnya kayak orang mual* Ampun deh, kenapa kok ada yang mirip kayak aku…? *Huehehehehe 3:)*

Yuukyou : Aaah! Udah deh! Skarang dah aman.

Wew, setelah mengalami kejadian yang rame banget kayak pasar, Akhirnya, Mizu dan Taigong Wang memulai perjalanan mereka ke Koshi Castle.

Sekedar Bacaan 2

Sebenernya ni gak usah dibaca, sih. Tapi, lumayan. Ada halaman kosong mending diisi aja.

Menurut rumor nih, katanya Taigong Wang itu pernah mimpin di daerah di China bagian Xi Qi ato apalah soalnya saya lupa 100%. Hueehehehe…… Tapi, kalo buat perbandingan penampilan nih… Taigong Wang yang sebenernya tu raut mukanya kayak Kakek-kakek. Tapi, kalo di Warriors Orochi justru dia malah lebih imut and cakep! Kyaa… Ryu(Taigong Wang)-chan imut and cakep banget! 3 *Pingsan mode : On, WEKK!* Yang paling saya penasaran itu, apa Taigong Wang sebenarnya takut pada pihak Chao Ge? Hal itu masih blm diketahui.

Sekedar Bacaan selesai

Kepanjangan, ya? Lebay, ya? Hehe… pokoknya enjoy deh. XDXDXD


End file.
